


The Tournament

by SakuraValentine13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraValentine13/pseuds/SakuraValentine13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the King kills Sakura's father, she sets out to join a tournament and rescue her mother from the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tournament

**Title: The Tournament**

**Author: S.V~**

**Chapter 1: Entering Sakura**

 

***3rd Person POV***

 

_"Now entering, Sakura!"_

 

As Sakura walked out of the entrance she saw a full stadium filled with people cheering, but all she could think about was her terrible past.

 

**~Flash back~**

 

The rain fell hard on the roof as a child was born.

 

"What should we name her?" asked Yuki.

"How about Sakura." replied Yuno with tears of joy.

"That's perfect." said Yuki. "After your dad right?" asked Yuki dumbly.

"No you idiot." said Yuno slapping him. "After my-" She was rudely interrupted by the palace guards.

"What a wonderful baby." King Deus said sarcastically.

 

Yuki knew that if King Deus was here they were in trouble. He looked at Yuno with a concerned look and Yuno knew what that meant.

 

"You're here to bless our baby right King Deus?" Yuno asked nervously.

"No we're here to take your belongings." he said emotionlessly.

"Why my King?!" Yuki asked.

"Are you an idiot?" mocked the King.

 

All the guards laughed until thunderbolts struck and they fell into silence.

 

"Give us everything you own or to the dungeons with you." said the King in a quiet but mad tone.

"Honey..." Yuno said worried.

"Don't worry. I got this." Yuki assured her with sweat coming down his face.

"Really? You think this ignorant fool can help? He's more worthless than my dirty shoes!" King Deus mocked.

 

Yuki felt depressed. He felt worse after a knight pushed him to the ground.

 

"HEY!" Yuno said attempting to stand up.

"Yuno you shouldn't be standing yet. You gave birth less than 24 hours ago." Yuki said motherly.

"I don't care! No one hurts my family!" Yuno said standing up.

"Ah, it's you. Yuno the famous jouster. Too bad you're retired. It was so much fun watching you fight." said Deus sarcastically. "What a shame that you became pregnant." Deus said in a baby voice. "Well that's enough talking. Take everything they own. Even the baby."

 

Yuki and Yuno looked at each other worried.

 

"Oh! Did I surprise you with my harsh actions?" said Deus in a scary jester tone.

"Y-yes." Yuki stuttered standing beside Yuno and the baby.

"Honey! Don't give in!" Yuno said.

"GUARDS! Take her as well!" The king said with a glare.

"What?!" Yuki and Yuno exclaimed.

 

The guard dragged Yuno away. Before they could cover her mouth she said "Run and take the baby with you! I'll find you one day!"

Yuki nodded and grabbed Sakura. He ran until he found an abandoned tower.

 

"That idiot. I didn't think he would really do it." Yuno said to her self with a small smile.

"That was very wise of you my dear." Deus said seductively, licking his lips. "Bring her to the castle and put her in my room." "We're going to have some fun my dear" Deus murmured to her ear.

 

Many years have passed and Sakura is now 13. She has now mastered the way of the katana.

 

_'Dad says I'm the smartest girl he's ever met besides mom. Sometimes I really wish I knew what she looked like.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

 

"Sakura, honey! Can you help me with this?!" asked Yuki.

"What now dad?!" Sakura answered annoyed.

"How do I turn the oven on?" Yuki asked confused.

"Really dad? Sakura sighed. "Just turn this knob and let it heat up before using it." "Why do you need the oven in the first place?" asked Sakura.

"I'm baking a cake for you sweetie." "Your birthday's coming up and you'll be 14 soon." Yuki excitedly said.

Sakura sighed. "My birthday isn't until a few more months dad" Sakura giggled.

"Oh" said Yuki dumbfounded. "How can you even remember the days?" "We don't have a calendar smarty pants." Yuki teased.

"Well, I can read the stars to find out the days and I can figure out the months by the animals, the temperature and-"

"Hold it there missy. I didn't ask for all that."

"Actually, you did." "How could mom deal with you..." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Never mind. I'm going out for some food. I'll be back. Hopefully I don't get killed." Yuki joked.

 

_'You probably will since you're so dumb'_ Sakura thought. "Ok. Bye dad. Love you"

 

As Yuki left Sakura heard a gun fire. She looked out the window to see her father on the ground surrounded by palace guards.

 

"Hey!" Sakura screamed.

 

She finally got out to find everyone gone and her father dead on the ground with a note tied to an arrow.

The note said: **_'If you ever want to see your mother you will enter the royal tournament and win.'_**

 

"I will crush anyone who gets in my way." Sakura said gravely with tears in her eyes.

 

She got her katana and made a grave for her dad then left for the tournament.


End file.
